Pieces of Wemma
by browneyedgirlxx
Summary: A collection of Wemma ficlets
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, do you ... do you have any fantasies?" Will asked cautiously, his hand making a trail across her collar bone.

"Uh-unh," murmured Emma drowsily as she curled into his body.

"You can tell me, you know. Anything."

His hand moved lightly down her side, coming to rest on her hip.

"Well, maybe. I, uh, I have this fantasy ..." she ducked her head, resting it in the crook of his arm, her faced turned away from him.

"Go on."

Emma spoke softly, her words almost too quiet for him to hear.

"We're at a school recital and we're sitting in the audience together holding hands. On the stage there are lots of children and they're singing ... I can't make out the words ... but then it's over and we go up to the stage to collect him ... our son. And he looks up at you with your eyes and asks if you think he sang good and you tell him that you think he's the best singer in the world and his face lights up. And then you swing him up on to your shoulders and ... and we walk out together and you turn and look at me and I feel ... I feel happier than I ever thought possible."

She held her breath and waited for Will to say something.

Finally, as the silence stretched out unbearably, she turned to face him.

"Is it too much, Will? Too much, too soon?" she asked anxiously, her eyes searching for clues to his response.

Will shook his head slowly, his eyes wide, steadily releasing his breath.

"No, nooo, it's not that. I'm just ... I'm surprised. I mean I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh," said Emma, unsure of what to say next and with that sinking feeling in her stomach as it occurred to her that she and Will must be in very different places with respect to this relationship.

"Um," her brain stuck on that thought, unable or unwilling to process it. Her body moved of its own accord, instinctively putting some distance between her and Will, sliding out from his embrace and moving towards the edge of the bed as though to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Will, surprised as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

The words came although her brain felt numb. "I guess, if that's not where we're heading Will, if that's not how you see us ..."

"No, Em, no. I mean I do. I do see us like that. I can see us having a family together. I would ... I would seriously like nothing more," he said as his hand moved to her cheek.

She closed her eyes and let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"Please don't cry, Em. I didn't mean to upset you ... I was just surprised ... surprised that you had imagined that future for us. I knew that was how I felt ... I just didn't know that you felt like that too ... not yet at least. You see?"

She nodded her head, his hand still stroking her cheek, as he leaned into kiss her.

"And it wasn't the sort of fantasy I was expecting," he murmured as he pulled away.

Emma's eyes flew open.

"Oh. Oh." Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the rumpled sheets.

"But it was better. Far better than anything else you could have said."

She smiled at him and he grinned back at her.

"So I guess we should talk about our fantasies more often then," he said laughing, the joy bubbling up inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't seem to reply to any reviews :( So I just want to say thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the first little story, I hope you enjoy this one too :)_

* * *

><p>Emma's head was lowered, admiring her ring, something Will often caught her doing.<p>

"Hey, what you thinking?" he asked.

"That it's beautiful."

Emma looked up at him smiling. She was also wondering how long it would be before she would stop needing to look at the ring to believe it was all real. It was the first thing she checked when she woke each morning - that the ring was there on her ring finger and it hadn't all been part of some dream.

"What are _you_ thinking?" she asked playfully.

"Well, other than the fact that _you're_ beautiful," he said leaning in for a kiss. "I was wondering if you'd had any thoughts on the name you'd like to use after the wedding."

Emma looked at him quizzically. 'Wasn't it obvious?' she wondered.

"Um, you don't have to decide straight away or anything, you know, you can think about it. And I don't mind at all," Will stressed that. He didn't want her to think she didn't have a choice.

"You don't mind?" Emma asked slightly taken aback.

"Noooo, I mean you could be Emma Pillsbury-Schuester or..."

Emma was already shaking her head.

"But, Will, that would be like saying I'm only half-committed to the relationship. Why would I want to do that?"

"Um, I-" Will shook his head. He just wanted her to know that she had options but Emma hadn't finished.

"And I want us to have the same name, Will," she nodded at him and wrinkled her brow.

That was always a sign that she'd thought things through and felt strongly about what she was saying, he knew that.

"And when we have children, I want us all to share the same name. So no, I don't want to be Emma Pillsbury-Schuester or anything else, I want to be Emma Schuester."

"Okay, that sounds good. _Really good_," said Will smiling.

Emma laughed. "Well why did you even suggest the other things then?"

Will shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know that you could choose. And that I don't really mind, not _really_ when it come down to it. Because, don't get me wrong Emma, I _like_ it. I like it a_ lot_. But if it came down to a choice, all I really want to do is marry you and the rest ... it just doesn't matter. I just want to know you're mine, I don't need you to change your name to do that. I'd even change my name to Pillsbury if that's what it took."

Emma grinned at him. Sometimes the things he said made her heart feel full to bursting and this was one of those moments.

"I love you, Will, whatever your name is." She wrinkled her nose. "But Will Pillsbury, I think that sounds a little silly."

"Hey, I love the name Pillsbury," said Will in mock protest. Then smiling at her tenderly he said "It happens to belong to one of my favorite people."

"One of?" asked Emma, her eyes widening with laughter.

"Oh, okay, maybe it's the name that belongs to my most favorite person."

"That's better."

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss him and then stopped.

"But you'll have to learn to like Emma Schuester just as much," she said.

"I think I can manage that," Will answered grinning and he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"You choose," Emma was holding up two movies and he really didn't need to ask which one she wanted.

"I could go for a little romance," Will answered, taking in the little smile that crossed her face as she nodded.

"Okay, you put it in and I'll be back with the popcorn."

She swept out of the room and he was lost in thought. Sometimes it hit him, just how beautiful she was. And sweet and kind. That she was his wife.

And then she was back, smiling at him. Sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

He put his arm around her shoulder when he sat down. He didn't really care what they watched. He'd probably spend half the movie looking at her.

"Movie night is my favorite night of the week," Emma said snuggling into him.

"Mine too," he answered, moving his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "Just the two of us."

He looked at her more closely then, the smile playing on her lips.

"Just the three of us," she said quietly.

"The three of us," Will repeated. She nodded, her eyes wide, holding her breath.

He could feel the smile spreading across his face, replacing the surprise. Emma, and him, and a baby. He took her smiling face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"The three of us." He would never tire of saying that.


End file.
